


See The Night

by rio1988qwq



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio1988qwq/pseuds/rio1988qwq





	See The Night

是应该不愿透露姓名的某位老师想看的梗  
但我只搞出了破镜重圆前兆（？） dbq  
平行宇宙 四岁年龄差 本质没什么剧情全是废话  
非典型性ABO  
很少一部分人会有ABO性别 其他都是普通人  
我瞎编的 不一定有后续  
OOC 在反省了  
//

唐毅长到二十六岁，跌跌撞撞磨平棱角，努力要把所有事物抓在自己可掌控范围内。  
孟少飞是很大的例外。  
所以心甘情愿偏离原定轨迹好像也情有可原。

孟少飞有预料过他和唐毅会重逢，在第一年常常会想，到底是少年执念。  
后来唐毅在他生活里为数不多的痕迹也跟水汽一样逐渐消散，没人再提，好像故事翻篇，孟少飞就以为他能忘掉这个名字。  
结果那两个字还是会不经大脑思考脱口而出，像应激反应。  
还不在合适时机。  
大家都戴上最好伪装面具，一点异动都要要被放大的正式酒会上，算什么好时候。  
父亲眉头紧皱，孟少飞不在乎。  
唐毅脸色半点没变，连嘴角弧度都维持原来水平。对他微一点头是简单回应，又侧过身去和人低声交谈。  
好像昨天才萍水相逢勉强认识，今天打个招呼就好。  
明明不是这样。  
孟少飞装回不太成功的稳重样子，对着那些看过来的探究目光讲“Sorry”。  
有个人把石头从悬崖上推下压在他心口，时间久到他能忍受被压迫的重感。  
他轻飘飘目光只不过是再往这块石头上补踹了两脚而已，受害人就地动山摇。  
非常不甘心。  
酒会半途孟少飞说胸闷出去吹风。  
本来是明晃晃的借口，出了大厅看到唐毅在小花园抽烟，他发现自己是真的有点喘不过气。  
信息素违背主人意愿蠢蠢欲动。  
孟少飞没悄无声息离开，反而靠近几步。  
“我不是故意来找你的。”  
虽然听上去是欲盖弥彰。  
“嗯。”  
空气里浮动熟悉味道。  
这种味道亲密拥抱过他。  
触动他哪根纤细敏感神经，孟少飞简直气不打一处来:“你现在都这么随便吗，你怎么可以……”  
唐毅打断他:“你在担心什么。”  
孟少飞也不清楚。  
就像不清楚分开，不清楚当初十九岁的自己是不是爱上眼前这个人。

孟少飞见到唐毅的时机总是很莫名其妙。  
升入大学之前的暑假，孟少飞无法无天的十八岁末期，唐毅突然出现在他卧室门口。  
孟少飞起床时睡眼惺忪，开了门又关上，背抵在卧室墙上想这个人是谁。  
记忆信息库给不出答案，他只好下楼去问。唐毅跟着他，三步开外，孟少飞如芒在背。  
“你的保镖。”孟先生一边悠闲喝茶一边回答他。  
“我才不需要。”  
明词拒绝是他反抗家长安排的本能反应。  
“听话，你需要。”孟先生屈指叩桌:“我拿到你的体检报告了。”  
“要么你老实待着家里一步都别出去，要么让唐毅陪着你。”  
孟少飞很是沮丧。  
四千万分之一的概率，他拥有另一种定义方式下的性别。  
还有一个四千万分之一好像缺少共情能力，冷着一张脸，简直是监视他。  
孟少飞把杯里沙冰想成Alpha的脸，拿吸管狠狠戳了一个洞。  
中学生物课上老师简单讲过ABO知识，孟少飞听得心不在焉，难道是上天要惩罚他不认真做课堂笔记，索性让他亲身实践。  
孟少飞问唐毅:“到底是怎样的？”  
唐毅说:“会很困扰。”  
孟先生迫不及待地通过医院档案找到他，希望他能帮孟少飞平稳度过分化最初一段时间，一个Alpha总比冰冷仪器好用。  
协议上写着只提供信息素安抚和人身保护，禁止直接性行为。  
孟少飞后颈处开始散发淡淡海盐气味。

性格使然，孟少飞习惯得很快。  
唐毅跟他保持合适距离，不限制他任何外出自由，还替他打发走随意接近的奇怪的人，末了接他回家。  
也还不错啦。  
今晚玩乐地点，不过过条街就到家门口。唐毅慢慢悠悠，好似散步。  
孟少飞突然转头驻足，等待唐毅步伐与他平齐，然后问他今年多大。  
夜晚滋生柔软情绪，问出来的都是傻傻问题。  
“我比你大四岁。”  
孟少飞撇撇嘴。  
干嘛不明确讲，要他多花零点九秒去计算结果。  
零点九秒的怔愣里，唐毅拉他的手躲避右转行驶车辆。  
“小心看路。”  
孟少飞小指在他手心剐蹭，唐毅不露痕迹松开手。  
孟少飞生活里平白多出许多零点九秒。  
用零点九秒嗅到自己身上萦绕味道，像最普通少女香水，走进香水专卖店大隐隐于市。  
他的确有出现过状况，公共场合，人潮涌动。他身体瘫软，头脑一片空白，泪水迅速积攒。  
孟少飞又用零点九秒念出唐毅名字，尾音同不自控眼泪一同落下。  
唐毅适时把他带进怀里，像热恋情侣。木质檀香氛围里，孟少飞被安全感环抱。  
“我带你回去。”  
说是另类吊桥效应也无妨。

孟少飞在自家私人泳池里游泳，游累了靠在池壁，头毛湿漉漉，水珠从鼻尖滑落，在锁骨凹陷处多停留一秒。  
唐毅拿饮料给他，被溅了一身水。  
孟少飞恶作剧得逞，泳池蓝水映得他眼睛好亮。  
唐毅又往下解一颗衬衫纽扣:“好幼稚。”  
孟少飞仰头看他:“你身材真的很好诶。”  
唐毅不知怎么被他逗笑。  
孟少飞又说:“你笑起来好看。”  
孟先生西装革履从泳池边路过，心里琢磨唐毅未免太过尽责，太阳这么大还陪孟少飞胡闹。  
爱妻逝世多年，孟先生身边知心人位置空缺，不能及时参透年轻人之间不太寻常化学变化。  
唐毅和孟少飞认识第四十三天，孟少飞和朋友办十九岁生日party。  
有唐毅在，孟先生按惯例纵容他一晚不回家。  
孟少飞呼吸快活空气，问唐毅有没有给他准备生日礼物。  
唐毅说:“我可以答应你一个要求。”  
孟少飞“切”了一声:“那不就是没有准备。”  
唐毅不置可否。  
向谁开口要生日礼物，已经在心里把那个人抬到某种高度，他到底知不知道。  
唐毅无奈被一众热情少男少女拉入游戏，眼神聚焦和孟少飞对视。  
孟少飞输来输去，喝掉几杯Whisky。  
ABO性别下发情期这种各不相同又玄之又玄的东西，对孟少飞来说，原来Whisky和心动会是诱发剂。  
有青春靓丽女孩子随口一问是谁Jo Malone香水喷太多，唐毅皱眉。  
KTV包房空调调到最低十六摄氏度，孟少飞手臂向内收紧。  
友人问:“会不会开太低，冷喔？”  
孟少飞下意识反应，拿过唐毅放在一旁薄西装外套搭在身上:“有点晕诶……”  
唐毅说:“你酒喝太多，去休息一会儿。”  
Party气氛上来，主角离场也未尝不可。  
有人坐到孟少飞之前位置:“阿飞休息干嘛非要去隔壁休息室啊。”  
唐毅指尖纸牌纷飞:“你们唱情歌声音太夸张。”  
他多等两分十三秒，也起身离开:“我去看看。”  
“怎么……”  
麦克风轮到谁，提起的疑问又轻易被喧沸人声吞没。

协议规定理智内容，但现实往往不单受理智控制。  
即使交由现在的唐毅来判断，也想不到当初的最佳决策。  
唐毅推开半掩的门，关门落锁。  
孟少飞症状近乎高烧，成瘾患者抱着外套获取慰藉。  
唐毅轻拍他的脸，掌心温度烫人。  
情欲来势汹汹，孟少飞双眸湿润，不知留有几分神智。  
比之前状况严重几倍。  
唐毅一时慌神，略微定定，从裤兜拿出应急药片，让孟少飞就着矿泉水服下。  
指腹抹去他唇边水渍，被孟少飞伸出舌尖舔了一口。  
孟少飞无师自通，把头埋在他颈窝处磨蹭，手揪着他小腹衬衫，指尖往下若即若离:“难受……”  
唐毅掰着他肩膀把他推开一小段距离，但还是亲密，试图同他讲道理:“等一下就会好。”  
“明明没有……”孟少飞小声抱怨，委屈得像小时候摔倒无人来哄。  
只好又望着与他最接近的人，眼神无辜又天真。  
“怎么办……唐毅……”  
他等着唐毅来救。  
如果有第三人在场，嗅觉再不灵敏也该闻到浓烈信息素味道交缠。  
这不能怪孟少飞太不矜持，他心里酸酸胀胀还不知从何而起，也没人向他解释为何本能欲望轻易被激发。  
他用嘴唇在唐毅脸颊留下无形印记，平生最柔软语调开口:“你还欠我一个要求。”  
唐毅理性包装下另一个自己终于举旗投降，放弃抵抗。  
体液濡湿腿间娇嫩皮肤，唐毅轻而易举寻到湿软入口，探入指节，孟少飞发出幼兽呜咽。  
置身情欲电影场景，孟少飞身体反应青涩又热情。  
他在被唐毅用手指亵玩，被拨开层层叠叠娇艳花瓣。  
“唐毅……唐毅……”孟少飞又乖又黏地喊，一遍又一遍。  
是咒语，唐毅开始反省自己亲吻他方式不够珍重。  
最原始运动上契合，快感越过一切，无暇再想。  
少年人迷恋多巴胺分泌增多滋味，彼此心照不宣色迷心窍。  
海盐冰激凌在唐毅怀里融化，夏天也快过去。

跨越三年，唐毅又站在他面前，孟少飞最先回忆起的居然是旖旎情思。  
不是疼。  
那一夜之后，唐毅细心替他整理过身上痕迹，看过来眼角带笑。孟少飞以为他们能继续，满心欢喜要实施定好初恋计划。  
计划是逛街看电影听演唱会，俗套情节。  
于是真像烂俗电视剧上演，唐毅毫无征兆离开。  
两张买好的电影票压在新书下直至过期，被孟少飞撕碎扔进垃圾桶。  
孟少飞记事起，孟先生难得这么严肃，警告他不要再想。  
他愣愣地听，什么“黑道”、“危险”、“仇家争端”，诸如此类的陌生词语往他耳朵里冒。  
原来他对唐毅知道得少之又少，也是，四十几天而已，比夏令营时间还要短。  
但有天文爱好者愿意为流星划过一瞬苦等几个小时，四十多天比一瞬长得多得多得多。  
唐毅问他:“你还要说什么。”  
孟少飞当然不会抓着唐毅领口质问，虽然想过。  
“其实药片是有效果的。”  
扔下一句十九岁没来得及告诉他的话。  
唐毅碾灭烟头，迸落几点火花，眼神意味不明。

当晚唐毅做梦，最模糊滤镜里孟少飞被他压在身下。  
孟少飞又哭又喘，抱着他不肯放。双腿夹紧他腰身，肌肤相贴传来炙热温度。  
他们相互在对方身上留痕迹，孟少飞软绵绵控诉:“你不要我……”  
……  
唐毅凌晨四点从床上爬起来，狼狈地去洗澡，45℃热水淋下来洗去一身黏腻，却烧得他心更烫。  
裹上浴袍，唐毅全无睡意。从床头柜抽屉翻找出信封，信封里一叠照片，不同角度，是校园场景里的公开活动。梦中人头发稍长或略短，是开怀大笑还是发呆，又与谁勾肩搭背。  
三年前大洋彼岸一通电话，古道一告诉他左红叶出事，重症监护室里他视若亲妹的人呼吸微弱。  
陈文浩说:“不要想着抽身过平静生活，姓孟的那边我已经打过招呼了。回来帮我，不然我就能让你在意的人不平静。”  
“这次是左红叶，下次……”  
唐毅握拳在侧，指甲掐进手心里说好。  
不能抽身，那就索性漂白。他下定决心。  
1081天，计划开始收网，天平终于偏向另一侧，让他滑向孟少飞。  
陈文浩的威胁悬在头上，他还是要故作冷漠，却已经能丢弃小心翼翼的躲避。  
如果他挂念的人肯给机会，再道歉1081次也可以。

再过几天，孟少飞在报纸上看到唐毅照片。映入眼帘“被捕入狱”四个字让他失手撕坏报纸一角，待到再看几行，确定主语是陈文浩他才松口气。  
下面一行字，世海集团正式上市。  
孟少飞无心去思考其中弯弯绕绕，大脑却给出结论，唐毅应该算已经脱离黑道。  
他把报纸揉成一团，唐毅的脸也皱成一团，颇有喜剧效果。  
孟少飞背诵新学知识企图转移注意力，情感却不愿意，偏让他去看唐毅那张脸，种种想法乱成一锅粥，搅得他整个人都不好。  
倘若有针对爱情难题书籍，是他最头疼希腊语也要借来翻阅，看看为什么他会很难忘记，又轻易原谅唐毅。  
还是遗忘这道程序哪里出了偏差，唐毅对他的好压过他的痛。

三年前那场枪击没给左红叶留下除了胸口伤疤之外的任何东西，她还是明媚灵俏，敲着唐毅的办公桌说他大错特错。  
“你还在迟疑什么啦。”左红叶埋怨他:“你好不容易能见他诶，还是你要玩欲擒故纵的把戏。”  
她跟着唐毅摆脱阴影，当然会偏向他。知道他有多难，要处处防备，要谋求信任，才换来喘息时间。  
她不能只凭一面之缘判断孟少飞性格，但酒会上隔着人群看他细微表情，主观意愿觉得他这种类型很难得。  
要人爱也爱人。  
唐毅问她:“那我该怎么办。”  
左红叶踱步:“久别重逢约他出来叙旧，制造时机亲他好啦。”  
唐毅:“你真的无脑爱情电影看很多。”  
“唐毅先生，请你做好当爱情戏男主角的准备。”左红叶点他:“因为我们要重拍偶像剧了。”

 

赵立安奶茶喝到一半，听孟少飞诉完苦。  
“你以前都没跟我讲过诶，他这么讨厌，你要找人揍他一顿吗？我最近有认识体院的一个红头发学长，超厉害……”  
孟少飞翻个白眼:“你白痴喔？”  
赵立安又问:“那你为什么要理他？不跟他说话，漠视他不是比较好。”  
孟少飞说:“我没办法诶。”  
赵立安刚上完心理学课，一本正经替他分析，:“你潜意识想跟他resume the relationship吧。”  
孟少飞说他上课不认真听讲。  
从奶茶店里出来，经过某栋教学楼回宿舍。  
传媒学院这几天拉来外界赞助，搞聚众观影的活动，海报张贴公示栏最显眼位置。赵立安拉他去看，孟少飞觉得今天放映电影名字眼熟。  
顺手上谷歌搜索，原来是因为唐毅而错过那部。  
赵立安问:“要去吗？”  
孟少飞点头。  
进场的时候已经略有迟到，一片黑暗里孟少飞和赵立安笨拙探路，各自扶着靠边座椅坐下。  
提议来看的人中途就离场，说他那位学长有事找。  
内容与片名风格严重不符，居然是圆满HE结局。  
人已经陆续快走完，孟少飞静等片尾放完。  
灯光亮起来，画面定格。  
两排之外对上熟悉目光。  
心石松动，滚向另行轨道。


End file.
